


I’m totally thankful you got hurt.

by KayRachaels9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, All 4 Sides of the Love Square, Dorks in Love, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, if only they new how to properly communicate, its a lot of kissing, love square, marinette is hurt, no beta we die like men, rated T for kissing, theres more kissing than I’ve ever wrote before, they talk it all out, they totally take the reveals wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayRachaels9/pseuds/KayRachaels9
Summary: When Adrien finds Ladybug collapsed in an alleyway, he’s not sure how to help, but she hasn’t woken up and there’s two minutes left before she detransforms.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 413
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	I’m totally thankful you got hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally planned on posting stuff for you guys more often, I was working a few multi-chapter fics and decided to make a quick one shot so you wouldn’t all be kept waiting. Then that one shot turned into a 70 page doc with no end in sight, and it may become one of the longest stories I’ve ever written. So here is a one shot to hold you over, it’s kind of long, but I wrote it all tonight and at least it’s something. Love you all, thanks for reading, let me know what you think.

“Huh?”

Marinette opened her eyes to see the night sky above her, she wasn’t exactly sure where she was.

“LB? Is that you? You’re okay?” Chat brushed his thumb over her forehead removing it quickly before pressing his lips there instead. The kiss was gentle but desperate. It was a bit forward even for Chat, but she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt as she wasn’t sure what was happening. 

She didn’t need to bother asking though as Chat’s mouth started running a mile a minute. “I wasn’t sure what to do, I was walking around as a civilian when I found you in an alleyway. You were unconscious and your miraculous was beeping. I didn’t know who you were or where I should bring you, so I transformed and carried you to the hospital roof. I figured I could monitor your breathing and if anything seemed to go south then I’d have to forget about identities and bring you into the hospital. But you’re awake now, and my eyes have been closed the whole time, I swear I don’t know who you are.”

Marinette tilted her head a bit towards the sound of his voice to see he was holding his head straight forward with his eyes tightly shut. She also noticed that with the angle she was viewing him from, her head must have been in her lap.

“It’s okay Chat, thank you. I was doing a solo patrol, I only decided on it last minute, I must have slipped on one of the rooftops and fell.”

“We have to make sure you’re okay, will you be able to transform?”

“No, I didn’t bring snacks for Tikki, we were only meant to be out for 15 minutes. I assumed that with the strength of yesterday’s akuma, we wouldn’t be seeing one for another day or two.”

“Sounds just like you, a carefully concocted plan for nearly everything you do,” she could hear the slight smile in his voice, “I still have to know if you’re okay though. I can’t just carry you down unless I know you’ll be okay. I can’t open my eyes to check you over myself, so I’m going to tell you what I need you to do and you’ll have to tell me how it goes. Okay?”

“Okay,”

Let’s start with something simple, without moving your head, I need you to look up, down, left, and right. Again, I can’t check that you’re doing it, so take it slow and make sure you see something new when you move your eyes. Otherwise, you might feel like you’ve done it even if you haven’t,”

“Okay, let me try,” she took a second to look in each direction, making sure she saw the subtle changes in her surroundings. “Okay, everything seems good.”

Great, we’ll have to find a way to make sure your eyes dilate later, but for now that’s reassuring. Try clenching your fists and curling your toes. Make sure you feel the pressure of your skin as you press your fingers against your palm or as your toes squeeze together.”

Again, she followed what he said, she noticed a slight pain in her right leg as her muscles moved to accommodate the new position of her feet, but she’d worry about that when they moved to bigger sections. “All good,” she said.

“Wonderful, now try stretching your arms above you so that you can see them.”

“Okay,” she did as he asked.

“Now bend your elbows and go straight out again, then twist your arms to make sure your muscles are working properly.”

“It all seems fine,”

“Great, now fine motor skills, while your arms are stretched in front of you, press each finger to the tip of your thumb one at a time, make sure you see that each one does it properly.”

“Gosh Chat, this is like an actual physical exam, how do you know all of this?”

“The people in my life have a high interest in my physical health and well-being, strict diet, strict exercise, strict skincare routine, and strict check-up schedule. I suppose it comes with it’s benefits, but mostly it’s a pain.”

“Sorry kitten, um, this all seems okay, what’s next?”

“Very carefully, I want you to reach down to the roof and push yourself upright, let’s see if you can sit up on your own. I’m gonna rest my hand behind your head until you sit up, I wouldn’t want you to collapse under your own weight if you’re seriously injured,”

“Are you calling me fat?” She asked in the most obviously joking tone she could manage.

“Glad to see you’ve got a sense of humor, ready?”

“Yeah,” she said, sitting upright.

“Okay, how does it feel, are you sore or lightheaded?”

“Nope, I’m good.”

“Okay,” he removed his hand from behind her head, “still good?”

“Yeah,”

“Next, leave your arms behind you for support, but bring your knees to your chest and then put them back how they were.”

“There’s definitely some pain in my right leg, but I was still able to move it fine.”

“Okay, I’m not glad you’re hurt, but I’m thankful you’re not hiding it from me, does it look broken, or swollen, or is there any bleeding?”

“I can’t really see it, my jeans are too tight to the wound, by I don’t see any blood, where’s Tikki, she might know what happened, she probably used up her energy trying to heal me.”

“I didn’t really think about it, I’m sure she’s here, you only detransformed a bit after arriving on the roof.”

“Tikki?”

“I’m here,” she said, flying over to Marinette. “I took a nap once I’d seen Chat was taking care if you, I wanted to be of some help once you woke up.”

“Thanks Tikki, do you know what my injuries are like?”

“Well, I absorbed a lot of the damage when you first fell, but you’d still broken your leg and a couple of ribs on your left side, you’d also scraped your head, but not enough to cause any real harm. By the time I finally wore out, I’d fixed your head since it was so simple, and I almost reduced the injury in your leg down to a sprain, I figured it’d be more important that we got you home first, and we could work on your ribs later.”

“Thank you Tikki, that takes care of us having to figure out anything more about her injuries. Now we need to find a way to get you both home safely,” his tail started flicking behind him, betraying how much thought he was giving to this situation. “I can’t have you walking on that. I can bring you down to the hospital, but if I go in with you I’ll be forced to stay and answer questions and I might see your face. I could bring you home, but I don’t know where yours is, and if you saw mine you’d find out who I am.”

“It’s okay Chat, you can take me home.”

His tail flicked violently into the air, and she knew he was prepared to protest.

“Seriously, I’m not getting anywhere like this, that’s only going to cause more trouble, I don’t have money for a car and even if I did, I’d still have to get into the house without being noticed and you’d be worried sick until you knew I was okay.” She rested her hand on his cheek, trying to let him feel that she was okay with this, “Chat, it’s alright, you already know where I live, please, bring me home,”

“I- You’re sure about this?”

“It’ll be fine Chat,” she rested her hand back against the roof, waiting to see what would happen, “you can open your eyes.”

He fought himself for a second there, really, he did, he wanted to know, and she said it was fine, but until a few minutes ago she hadn’t wanted this at all. But if he didn’t open his eyes, how was she going to get help? 

He took another breath, or five, and he slowly opened his eyes. Only, he was looking at the sky and she was sitting on the roof.

So he tried again, a few more breaths, and he was looking at her legs, almost there, a second more and he willed himself to look at her face. 

“Oh no.”

That’s not the ideal response for when your superhero partner finds out your secret identity. She wouldn’t be able to handle that until she was better though, so for right now, “um,”

“Okay, I’m going to pick you up, let me know if I’m hurting you.”

He grabbed her as gently as he could , holding her in a slightly altered bridal style to avoid letting her legs bump or her ribs rest against his chest.

He carefully found the route with the least amount of jumping and jostling, occasionally laying his baton across two buildings and effortlessly walking it like a tightrope when he thought the jump would be long enough to bother her. It wasn’t too long before they reached her balcony and he stopped. “Will you need help getting in, or should I leave you here?”

“Leave? Aren’t you coming in?”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you’re going to sit with me until I’m better, and once I’m wearing my spots we’re going to have a talk,”

“Okay,” Was he really surprised? Even if he had responded really well they would have needed to talk about what this meant and how to move forward. 

“Is the trap door unlocked?”

“Probably not, Tikki?”

Tikki flew through the trap door and unlocked it once she’d reached the other side.

“Here we go,” he reached down as gently as he could, opening the door and slowly working their way into her bed. Once he positioned her comfortably he reached up and closed the door behind them.

“Where do you want me to go?” He asked.

“Is right where you are not okay?”

“On your bed?”

“Why not?”

“Okay,”

“Tikki, can you grab some cookies from downstairs before you eat the ones in here? I have a feeling we’ll need to transform more than once for this.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back,”

“Are you comfortable, do you need anything?

“Um, you could fill that glass with some water for me,” she pointed in the general direction of her desk knowing his night vision would allow him to find it.

“Okay,”

He moved quietly around her room, filling the glass up at her sink and bringing it back up to her bed.

“Anything else?”

“Not yet,”

“Okay,”

Tikki was back a few seconds later holding as many cookies as the could stack in her little arms, as Chat found out, that was only about 3. 

“Okay Tikki, whenever you’re ready, bring a few over here so we’ll be able to transform again quickly.”

“Okay,” she said, chomping away at her first treat.

They sat there in awkward silence, waiting for Tikki to finish her cookies, it wasn’t terribly long before Marinette was saying “spots on,”

Of course Chat knew Marinette was Ladybug now, but there was still something relieving when he saw his spotted partner sitting next to him safely. It was a drastic change from the slumped over body he’d seen in the alleyway. 

“Okay,” she said.

“Okay,” he copied.

“On the roof, you opened your eyes, and you said ‘oh no,’”

“Oh, oh no! That’s not what it sounds like, I mean, it sounds bad, it is bad,” she could see his ears standing tall and knew his tail was probably going crazy too. “What I meant was, or what it meant, was I had realized that I’d let you lay there, in pain, because I was worried about identities. But I could have had you home and starting to get better if I had gotten over our drama and done what would have been best for you. I mean, what kind of hero am I, letting my princess lay on that roof? I’m an idiot is what I am.”

She had to try not to giggle as he finished his rant, “kitty, you had me worried it was about who I was,” she reached over and grabbed his face on either side, “look, I’m not upset at all that we waited on that roof, you did what you thought I would want. You found me in an alley, and you sat with me for goodness knows how long, willing to wait however long it was going to take. Then, once I was awake, you greeted me, you made sure I was aware of the situation, and you gave me clear instructions to make sure every part of my body was okay. You did spectacular, not even an actual doctor would have been better because then I wouldn’t have your selfless, obnoxious, punny self here to keep me company. Don’t kick yourself over this.” She leaned back so she was laying in her previous position, taking a little bit of the pressure off her ribs.

“Thanks LB, and for the record, I could never be upset about who you are, I’ve been trying to tell you that for years. But being Marinette, that’s like icing on the cake, better than I could have hoped.”

“Thanks kitty,”

“How’s your leg?” 

“I think it’s pretty much okay, she’ll probably get started on the ribs in a few minutes.”

“Good, you were right, I would have been way too worried leaving you on your own. I’m worried while sitting next to you seeing you get magically healed with my own two eyes.”

“Don’t be worried, I’m right here, you’ll probably even get to see me fully healed before you have to leave,”

“You’re right, so I’ll be worried about something else... like how I kind of really want you to know who I am, and I don’t know what you think about that, and that if I show you, it might ruin everything.”

“Oh, other than just that there’s a new dynamic to face, do you have any particular reason for believing it might go especially bad?”

“Only a few,” he winced.

“Should I be worried about who my crime fighting partner might turn out to be?” She asked, lightening the mood she continued, “Am I going to recognize you from the police’s top ten most wanted list?”

“Honestly, I have no idea, we’ve crossed paths before, as civilians, you’ve come across me as LB too, but that can’t be surprising as we both seem to run towards the battle whether we’re transformed or not. You just act weird around me, you don’t seem to hate me, but I don’t think you like me either, which would be weird since you tend to run hot or cold, you don’t just wait in the middle. But knowing that you’re Marinette, it makes a little bit of sense since you’re so kind and you don’t hate anyone outright unless they really deserve it. So why you haven’t seemed to have made up your mind with me, it doesn’t make sense.”

“The confusing thing about that, is that I can’t think of a single person who matches that description, because you’re obviously closer to me than you try to make it sound, because you’ve been able to observe the situation that closely, and because I play enough of a role in your life that you bother to give it thought. If you were somebody I just happened to run deliveries to or buy fabric from, you wouldn’t bother with what I think about you, but you do.”

“I mean, I’m willing to show you if you want, but again, I don’t know what’s gonna happen to us once I detransform.”

“Well, I don’t hate you, right?”

“No,”

“So if I don’t hate you as you, and I don’t hate you as Chat, then maybe thinking about the good qualities you both possess will be enough to make me be friends with your civilian self.”

“You think so?”

“I think that worst case scenario, it wouldn’t make me like Chat any less, and that if for some strange reason I did hate you, just being Chat would make me rethink that decision. 

“I also think that unless you’re Lila, I don’t have anyone else I really hate, maybe Chloe a little bit, but only sometimes, and while you may have blond hair, it’d be a little too outlandish to believe you were both the cat and bee miraculous holder.” She used her left foot to nudge his thigh, showing him that she was being playful and that she was ready for whatever was going to come next.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“What else are we gonna talk about until I’ll all better?” She asked, “go for it,” she said, a little more seriously.

“Okay, Plagg, claws in,”

Marinette hadn’t bothered with Chat’s earlier theatrics, she watched from the second the green light appeared at the top of his head, so it made sense that she’d fallen over by the time it disappeared. 

“Nope! Nope, not doing this while I’m injured, trans-transform back! Seriously!”

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien rushed, he wasn’t quite sure what set her off, but it kind of looked like she wasn’t breathing, and it couldn’t have been good for her to have fallen back on her ribs like that.

“Are you okay?” He brushed aside his hurt to get her propped up on her pillows again. 

“Oh my gosh.” She panted, getting herself set upright. 

Once he was sure she was okay he settled back in his seat at the end of her bed. “I think that one might be a little worse than ‘oh no,’”

“I can see how that might be true,” she said, “you’re right in that I don’t hate you, you’re wrong in thinking I don’t like you, but-but for right now, until my brain can process this, I’m going to pretend I don’t know it’s you.”

“You don’t hate me?”

“Nope,” she shook her head violently.

“Then okay,” he fiddled with his ring and took a few deep breaths, “I mean, I’m much more confused than I was before, but if you don’t hate me, then I trust you, and I’m sure eventually, I’ll get an answer.”

“Oh gosh, now I’m gonna owe you an answer, like in the foreseeable future. I’ve been unsuccessfully trying to give you an answer for three years, but you didn’t know that, and that was fine, because you didn’t know. But know you know that I’ll be giving you an answer, and that’s probably something I should do sooner rather than later.” Her palms laid open in the air, making wide circles while she lost herself in her rant.

“So you want to talk it out, at some point?”

“Yeah, that’s the whole issue, I’ve wanted to talk to you since we reconciled the gum incident, but talking it out makes me nervous and that’s why I act like that. I’m not trying to alienate you or anything, I’m just trying to work up the nerve.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,”

“Okay, so you said you’re going to pretend you don’t know who I am, so tell Chat. Tell me about that kid in your class that you have trouble talking to, and what you wanted to tell him. Maybe I’ll have some good insight into what he’d think about that situation.” He smiled to himself, yeah, the insight would be accurate all right.

“Ugh, it’s embarrassing no matter who I tell,”

“Bug, we have been tied up in your yo-yo, I got someone akumatized by pretending I was your boyfriend, there was that whole puppeteer situation, and I’m pretty sure you snuck into a party of mine dressed as a guy, is this going to top any of that?”

“Not helping.” She shot him an angry glare.

“I’m just saying, I’m pretty sure we know how to forgive anything at this point. Whatever you say now isn’t going to be earth shattering.”

“Oh no, I could say some earth shattering stuff, you wouldn’t believe the alternate versions of reality you’ve forgotten due to my miraculous cure.” She smirked at him. “But you’re right, this one won’t be anything we can’t handle, I’m beginning to think it might be long overdue.”

“We’re gonna revisit that first bit later, I hope you know that.”

She smiled, taking his hands in her own, “Adrien, Chat Noir, you are a magnificent person, you have-have so many great qualities and such a love for life. If ever there were someone who had a reason to let life get them down, it-it’d be you, but you bring so much joy to others and you are more selfless than anyone deserves. I really li-like you, and I hope that eventually you could maybe say the same.”

“You’re being serious right now?” 

“Of course I am,”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I-uh—“ she tried a couple times finally settling on nodding her head. 

He shot over like a rocket, careful not to jostle her too much when he rested his arms beside her on the mattress, the kiss was gentle and slow, different than she expected from Chat, but probably exactly what she would have expected from Adrien. 

“I shouldn’t be thankful you fell, but I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“I agree.” She said. Her miraculous starting beeping, Tikki must be tiring out. 

“Spots off.”

“The leg is good, the ribs are healing nicely too, we’ll definitely need another transformation to finish them off. Do you feel okay?”

“Honestly I’ve barely noticed any of it since I woke up, and I’m currently being kept distracted by Chat. Turns out he’s Adrien, my brain’s not gonna get past that for a little while.”

“And since she’s Marinette, I can bother her whenever I want.”

“Not for a few days at least, she’s probably still going to faint when your not transformed.” Tikki giggled.

“Oh, eat a cookie,” Marinette shushed her.

“Yeah, but you’re so much sweeter,” Chat pecked her on the cheek. 

“Hey, you didn’t ask!”

“Sorry,” he rubbed his neck slightly embarrassed by his own boldness.

“Guess I get to steal a kiss too,” she said, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him on the lips. Doing it as Marinette felt so much better, no mask in her way, he was kissing the real her, imperfections and all, and he certainly seemed to enjoy it.

“I only kissed you on the cheek, you play dirty,”

“You would have been disappointed if I hadn’t done that and you know it,” she pushed him away placing a finger to his nose, a familiar action with a newly affectionate playfulness. 

“You’re absolutely right.”

“I’m ready,” Tikki said. 

“Spots on,”

“Hello again,”

“Hey Chaton,”

“Now that you’re a little more prepared, and a little less injured, do we want to try having me detransform again?”

“If you want to?”

“I’ve got an idea, can I?” He leaned forward again, his lips just above hers and she leaned up meet him.

She felt him whisper against her lips as he continued to kiss her. He finally pulled away after his transformation had completely worn off, and she found it wasn’t as intimidating to look at Adrien after she’d already done the kissing part.

She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, “I miss your kitty ears,”

He chuckled and said: “I thought it’d have been the tail, that thing has a mind of its own though.”

“I’m aware, the ears do too though, and I tend to spend more time looking in their general direction. Plus, I enjoy your fluffy blond hair, and they feel like a part of it at this point.”

“Oh, well, I’m glad you like it,” he teased her, nuzzling his hair against her cheek.

“Okay, stop it. Stop it,” she pushed him away, laughing at his antics.

They both took in the moment, excited by the start of this new relationship between them.

“I like this,”

“Me too,”

“What do you think it’ll be like tomorrow?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ll run into Homeroom desperately late, and I’ll rush past your desk and we won’t have time for any interaction beyond my inevitable blush, and class will end you’ll be there and I’ll be there, and we’ll be, what?”

“Well we’ll both be wishing we’d spent more time kissing each other the night before,”

“True, but we deserve a chance to be greedy,”

“And we’ll either be too excited about finally knowing who the other is and being there with each other that we forget about everyone else and totally give ourselves away, or we can force ourselves through some painful self control to totally torture Alya and Nino by acting very coupley but also totally oblivious to it.”

“So acting like always?” 

“We already had it turned up to 11, I was just in denial since I had this super hot, selfless, creative, all around epic superhero partner I’d sworn to love for the rest of my life. So now, we can turn it up to 100, and make it really painful. Of course, it’ll be upsetting since we can’t actually do anything, but we can always meet up after school and work out all our pent up energy on patrol.”

“That sounds kind of hilarious, we’ll have to see if we make it through tomorrow, if we do, Chat and Ladybug can debut themselves as an item, but otherwise, we’ll have to wait a while as Marinette and Adrien do their thing.” 

“It sounds like we’re pretty much on the same page here, but just to double check, you’ll be my girlfriend?”

“Only for as long as you put up with me,” 

“Wait, so we’re getting married?”

“What?” She nearly choked, that’d escalated quickly.

“Well, I don’t plan on letting go, and if you’re sticking around until I let up, it sounds like a lifelong commitment to me,”

“You’re such a dork, let’s start with tomorrow and see how long you last,”

“Happily,”

After Marinette’s miraculous started beeping again, she called off her transformation to be given the all good by Tikki.

“Don’t forget to finish that homework you started earlier, I’m going to sleep. Goodnight Adrien.”

“Goodnight Tikki, what time is it, should you be getting to sleep as well?”

His concern was adorable, “I can’t even think about sleeping until that homework is finished,”

“Which subject?”

“Physics, needing a break was the whole reason I went out in the first place, I was hoping I might run into you so you could distract me for a bit,”

“Mission accomplished, let me take a look, I love physics,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he helped her down and over to the desk, she turned on her lamp while he took a seat in the chair. She squealed as he pulled her sideways into his lap.

“What problems do you seem to be having?”

“I’d say the biggest one is proximity,” sitting on his lap only brought her up so that her eyes were an inch above his, but she used every bit to try and stare him down. 

He just wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, “I told you, I don’t plan on letting go,” he gave her a smile that was meant to seem innocent, but she knew he was trying to get a rise out of her. 

“Fine, start here,” she took her pencil and pointed to problem 4.

She realized on the second to last problem that he’d begun drawing out his explanations, he was trying to stall so he wouldn’t have to leave. She could work with that.

“Mhmm,” she rubbed her eyes gently and let out a soft yawn. “Is this worksheet ever gonna end, I’m so tired.” She put on the best sleepy voice she could, hoping he might take pity on his sleepy now-girlfriend.

“We’re actually almost done Marinette, I can try and speed this up if you’re understanding everything.”

“Okay,” she nodded her head lazily.

He got through the last two pretty quickly, so he must have been stalling from the start. Or he was relishing the first few and stalling at the end. Regardless, it’d worked, the homework was complete, and she could sleep. She wasn’t that tired, but she knew his strict schedule probably required him to be in bed hours ago. Then again, if it were a patrol night, he’d only be getting home about now.

She scrambled out of his lap and up to her bed as quickly as possible, landing with a slight bounce. “Okay, worksheet is done, time to go to bed, goodnight.” She spoke rapidly and cheerfully, he knew he’d been played.

He scrambled after her, pausing at the top of her ladder. “I will get you back for that, just you wait,” 

“I’m so scared,” she mocked.

“You should be,” he teased, “goodnight kiss?” 

“I don’t know,”

He stood there indignantly with his mouth gaping open.

“Kidding.” She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“What about one for good luck on the trip home?”

“My, my, what a greedy kitty,” she looked like she was contemplating his request. 

She leaned forward once more before giving him a longer kiss, it only lasted for a few seconds, but they still found it exhilarating. They’d gone through so much to get to this point, they didn’t expect the magic to wear off any time soon.

It wasn’t long before Adrien was back at school in the morning, but every minute waiting for Marinette to arrive seemed to last longer than it should have. 

He wasn’t sure if he’d know exactly when she found it, but at the very least he could sneak out to visit her during lunch.

Marinette arrived late as always, and as she predicted, took a second to blush before rushing past Adrien to her seat. 

Thank Plagg for the enhanced hearing he received even outside the suit, he listened to her heavy breathing from rushing to class, her setting up her desk for the period, and finally, a tiny gasp as she saw it.

She did some shuffling, presumably so that Alya wouldn’t see, before she removed the lid to the box.

“I told you, I’m not letting go. One day I’ll replace this for a real one. —A/CN.”

In the box she found a silver ring, with a small silver heart. She knew she wouldn’t be letting go either. She slipped the ring on her finger and completely failed to pay attention to anything that happened for the rest of class.


End file.
